The Love is Stronger with the Other Girl
by lullabyxcore
Summary: Seddie One-Shot Sam and Freddie


**The Love is Stronger with the Other Girl**

Carly was the likeable girl, something her best friend despised, Sam. How bad Sam wanted to be as pretty, or as naturally cool as Carly was. So it was a sure thing, that Freddie would be all over her. Sam was used to it, but it still hurts every time she catches Freddie sneaking a peek at Carly. Sam would say cruel remarks like, "Carly will never love you", or "You're just a dork." She knew it wasn't any of her business what Freddie did, or grew an interest too. She didn't realize she was being cruel, acting mean to cover up her true feelings. She thought she had deepened her non-chance with Freddie. But really, Freddie was thinking about her **more** than his technology gear.

Freddie realized he had feelings for Sam. Not Carly, but Sam. The blonde co-host of their web show iCarly. How? Well, a couple weeks ago when Valerie asked Freddie out. The day when Sam hugged him, was the first day his heart actually skipped a beat. Not like the times, with Carly. It was more spectacular than that. He had decided to tell her how he felt, tomorrow night. He was hopeful, but he didn't want to be over confident. Sam was mean to him, which turned him 'on'. He tried to look his best that night of their weekly web show.

But, what he didn't know that Sam was too, she was going to tell him her feelings right after the show. She tried to look as attractive as possible, seeing as how there's going to be glowing beauty beside her. She didn't want to be compared to her best friend Carly. Her attempt was hard to find an attire, since she had her 'tough' attire was in convenience in her closet. She had to search through almost eleven boxes in the garage to find the blouses her mom picked out two years ago . She matched her outfit with a pair of simple jeans, and a top that had a simple layout. Pink, and girly. Her silver necklace went perfect with it. She felt confident, and she liked it.

Sam walked up to Carly's loft, taking the elevator. She was planning on what to say to Freddie. She arrived on their floor, she approached on Carly's step. Sam found herself gazing across to Freddie's door. She wondered what he was doing…. It suddenly opened, and she quickly tried to mind her own business, by turning around. She heard Freddie's footsteps approach her from behind. "Hey Sam."

She wanted to ignore him, she wanted to call off her deal with love. It was too late now… "Hey Freddie," she turned around casually and saw a _good-looking_ Freddie. His hands stuffed into his pockets. He wore something that made her hormones crazy. The normal 'guy' pants, with a preppy shirt, his hair slightly spiked and a dazzling smile on his lips.

Freddie wasn't to ignore Sam's blouse that showed off her curvy hips. He felt like mouth-watering. Matched with the jeans that could find the shape in her thighs, her hair naturally, curly and tied up, just the way he liked it. It went perfectly with the light pink lips of hers. The silver necklace sparkled. _Perfect_ she thought.

The two were silent for a moment. Freddie spoke up to break such wasted time, "Umm… So are you ready for the show?" Freddie dumbly asked, he thought. He was self-conscious around her. One look, and intimidation comes.

Sam wasn't expecting such a simple question from Freddie, but answered politely, "Yeah I feel like it's going to be the best one so far." Sam flashed a grin, that made his hormones jump. He shot one back. Sam's hand twitched, she was getting nervous.

"Maybe we should go to Carly's," He nervously chuckled, around the blonde he cared for. He casually reached towards Carly's knob.

"Huh? Oh yeah, let me just…." Sam's statement trailed off, reaching for Carly's doorknob the same time that Freddie did, their fingers touched.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster…_

Sam pulled her arm back and mumbled a reply of, "Sorry." He just simply chuckled, and replied, "It's fine." he turned open the knob, and went in after Sam entered. He closed the door behind him, and enjoyed the view of **his** blonde. She looked around the room, "You know every time I enter Carly's living room, and she's not here. I feel like an intruder." She turned around after pacing around the room, gazing at how empty it felt without Carly or Spencer. She caught Freddie's gaze. Freddie continued to stare, a light smile on his lips. "Ahem." she interrupted his slight day dream.

"Huh? What?" Freddie asked, after Sam started snapping her fingers in front of his face. A few attempts from Sam.

"You dozed off," she giggled, turning around to try and find Carly. She figured she was talking to Spencer, or upstairs getting ready for the show.

"Well it's what I do when I'm with you…" Freddie's thought managed to slip out through his lungs into his vocal chords.

Sam turned around, an eyebrow raised, "What did you say?" Sam heard it, but thought it was a different person. Why would Freddie, of all people say that?

"Hmm? Nothing." Freddie replied, acting like he didn't hear a thing, and trying to think nothing of it. He thought he was obvious, like she knew he liked her. He didn't want to be obvious. That wasn't cool on TV.

Sam politely nodded, and found a note on the computer screen. A blue sticky note, with Carly's girly hand-writing. Sam read aloud for Freddie to hear, "Went out, be back l8er, when show starts ; )" Freddie came up from behind her.

"So? What now?" Sam felt Freddie's soft, hot breath against the nape of her neck, she jumped, from instinct.

"Whoa cowboy, when did you get here so fast?" Sam turned around, dangerously close to Freddie. Sam found it odd to have Freddie stand close, but you know what? **She liked it.**

"I've always been here Sam," Freddie confessed, he couldn't contain himself any longer, "Sam I don't know how I should say this. I hear it all the times in movies and television shows, it just looks so natural. And I want it to be like that but I guess it would be better to be original, so I guess I should just be myself but it's hard because you're so beautiful and I don't want it to intimidate me and-" A light touch of Sam's lips was planted on Freddie's lips.

Sam pulled back and giggled, "Don't worry I feel the same way too." Freddie pulled her into another kiss, much lengthy compared to the one Sam gave. Sam placed her arms around Freddie's neck, and Freddie placed his arms around Sam's waist. Sam ran her fingers through his hair, as Freddie slithered around Sam's curves.

It was what the two teens wanted out of life, someone to love, and right now they have it. And was in no way going to trade it for the world…

**SWEET**; _bliss_


End file.
